


La storia di come Laurel Lance ritornò ad amare gli abbracci

by blameit16



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow and the Canaries (TV)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28092852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blameit16/pseuds/blameit16
Summary: Come Laurel Lance ritornò ad amare gli abbracci (con l'aiuto di una certa proprietaria di bar/coinquilina/cantante/ex-capitano della polizia/ecc.)
Relationships: Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance
Kudos: 9
Collections: FemSlash FanWeek 2020





	La storia di come Laurel Lance ritornò ad amare gli abbracci

**Author's Note:**

> Storia scritta per la #FemSlashFanWeek2020 indetta dal gruppo Facebook LongLiveToTheFemslash (https://www.facebook.com/groups/797847460375554), con il prompt del giorno 2, Enemies to Friends to Lovers

**La storia di come Laurel Lance ritornò ad amare gli abbracci**

  
Una delle cose più volute dai bambini è sicuramente un abbraccio dai propri genitori, e Laurel non era sicuramente diversa dagli altri bambini. Infatti, da piccola, era lei fra le due sorelle che reclamava più affetto tanto da essere costantemente abbracciata da entrambi i genitori, soprattutto dal padre. Ma con la morte di quest’ultimo tutto cambiò.  
Laurel iniziò ad essere molto più fredda e scostante con tutti evitando qualsiasi contatto fisico, soprattutto gli abbracci, consapevole che nessuna persona sarebbe stata capace di dargliene calorosi come quelli del suo papà. Acquisendo poi i suoi poteri e diventando la temibile Black Siren, questo non era più un problema per la bionda, che anzi preferiva quasi il terrore negli occhi dei suoi nemici nel momento in cui lei gli si avvicinava per avere la meglio e sconfiggerli.  
Quindi il calore di un abbraccio e la voglia di riceverne uno furono sensazioni che ben presto dimenticò fino a non desiderarne più. Ma si sa che nella vita anche il più imprescindibile dei concetti tende a cambiare e fu questo che capitò a Laurel una volta arrivata su Terra-1. Certo l’inizio della sua vita lì non era stato dei migliori e dei più felici, considerato che aveva rischiato di morire numerose volte e aveva rinunciato altrettante volte alla propria libertà per mettersi al servizio di persone che come unico interesse in comune avevano la sopravvivenza.  
Nonostante tutto c’era una sola costante nella sua permanenza su quella terra così simile alla sua ma allo stesso tempo così diversa: Dinah Drake ovviamente. Certo le due all’inizio si erano odiate in modo profondo facendosi del male a vicenda in molti modi, ma se tre anni fa qualcuno avrebbe detto a Laurel che il suo desiderio più grande sarebbe stato quello di abbracciare Dinah, la sua reazione non sarebbe stata delle migliori.  
Eppure eccola qui, nel salotto dell’ex capitano della polizia, vent’anni nel futuro, l’una come unica compagnia dell’altra (certo c’erano anche Mia e gli altri, ma avete capito cosa intendo) a passare intere giornate insieme vivendo praticamente in simbiosi. Ritornando agli abbracci, era avvenuto tutto casualmente.  
Nonostante vivessero appunto insieme, Dinah era consapevole della mancanza di abitudine di Laurel con il contatto fisico e quindi cercava di limitare i segni di affetto a semplici pacche sulla spalla ogni qual volta una missione andava a buon fine o a semplici scambi di sguardi che la bionda apprezzava particolarmente. Ma fu alla fine di una missione particolarmente difficile che le cose cambiarono.  
Il gruppo infatti fu costretto a dividersi per avere migliori chance nel catturare il cattivo di turno quando ad un certo turno le comunicazioni si interruppero e Laurel non ebbe alcun contatto con Dinah per più di un’ora, rimanendo in un costante stato d’ansia per tutto il tempo. Quando ritornarono alla base per il briefing di fine missione la bruna non fece quasi in tempo a entrare l’edificio che una massa di capelli biondi la investì e l’abbracciò forte.  
“Ehi, ehi, piano Laurel finirai per soffocarla“ fu Mia che parlò mentre le due erano ancora strette in un abbraccio.  
Non essendo mai la prima a iniziare un contatto, Dinah fu presa alla sprovvista dal gesto della bionda e quando iniziò a sentire delle lacrime calde bagnarle la guancia, capendo che non fossero le proprie, iniziò a preoccuparsi.  
“Non che non apprezzi questa improvvisa voglia d’affetto, ma a cosa devo questo abbraccio stritolante?” disse la bruna in un mormorio appena udibile da lei stessa e dalla bionda ancora abbracciata a lei, in un tentativo di non far sentire agli altri il loro discorso sapendo quanto l’altra fosse restia a lasciar trasparire i propri sentimenti (non sapendo che nel frattempo Mia e gli altri si erano già avviati all’interno dell’edificio a rinfrescarsi dalla missione intuendo che la questione fra le due donne non si sarebbe risolta in tempi brevi)  
"È che ho visto quel tipo con la pistola inseguirti, e poi le comunicazioni sono saltate, non ho più avuto tue notizie per oltre un’ora e ho cominciato ad avere seriamente paura” disse in una voce tremante ancora dalla paura Laurel a voce talmente bassa che se non fosse per la vicinanza nemmeno Dinah sarebbe riuscita a sentirla  
“Ehi non devi preoccuparti così di me, perché punto primo sai che posso benissimo cavarmela, punto secondo il tipo col fucile era talmente scarso che non ho avuto nemmeno bisogno del mio urlo per scaraventarlo via, e punto terzo… “ Dinah non ebbe nemmeno tempo di finire la frase che fu interrotta dalla bionda.  
“Lo so che sei capacissima di affrontare tipi come quello ma ho avuto ugualmente paura che non ti avrei più rivista.”  
La bruna, un po’ spiazzata dalla rivelazione della bionda e consapevole che la questione fosse più profonda di quel che Laurel fosse ancora pronta ad ammettere, spostò delicatamente il viso dell’altra finché i loro occhi non fossero perfettamente allineati gli uni con gli altri e disse:  
“Punto primo non devi avere paura che non mi rivedrai più perché è vero che con quel che facciamo non posso promettere di tornare sempre a casa intera, ma puoi star sicura che farò il possibile per tornare da te…” Questa frase fece arrossire la bionda che nascose la faccia nel collo della bruna che continuò  
“… impedirti di finire tutta la mia scorta di cioccolata che segretamente avevo nascosto e che qualcuno ha trovato”  
“Non so di cosa tu stia parlando” disse la bionda non riuscendo a impedire ad un sorriso di nascere sul suo volto  
“Sono piuttosto sicura che sappiamo entrambe di chi sto parlando ma farò finta di niente per questa volta” e fu con questa frase che entrambe rimasero lì sull’uscio dell’entrata dell’edificio, sorridenti e abbracciate, facendo ritornare gli abbracci l’attività preferita della giornata di Laurel, insegnandole che anche se perdiamo una persona, quel gesto tanto importante che condividevamo insieme, può assumere un altrettanto bello e importante significato con qualcun altro.


End file.
